Talk:Snow Storm
I completed the quest "Big Unfriendly Jotun" during the preview weekend. When I accepted the reward, it gave me Dwarven Stability, but not Snow Storm. Is there any way I can retrieve Snow Storm, or am I barred forever from it? Snow Storm > Firestorm! --BeeD 19:59, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :yeah - I'm not sure why it's even linked to Fire Storm as a similar skill outside the name - it's actually closer damage-wise to Dragon's Breath (but costing 3x the energy and recovering 3x faster).--Falseprophet 13:38, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Ditto here, completed it in preview, didn't get Snow Storm, completed it with another char after preview and got Snow Storm. *tear* Anyone know a solution? 69.235.21.221 23:26, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :I am facing the same problem, no known solution yet. It is also the case for the Great Dwarf Armor, Great Dwarf Weapon, Light of Deldrimor, I expect an update about this. Vezz 11:24, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::post numbers plz, how much damage at rank 4 5 6 7 8 ? 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::Dude, if you read the discussion, we do not have the skill. And if you look at my contributions, I am posting the numbers of other skills. Vezz 17:41, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::: well I wasn't talking to you but to people who were able to get this skill, my necro completed The Big Unfriendly Jotun during the Guild Wars Eye of the North Sneak Peek Weekend and is unable to obtain this skill, but I got this skill with my ele and would like to know hoch much dmg it does at higher rank because I'm not sure if its worth it. 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Apparently, the bugs have now been fixed- if you completed it, they'll be in your skill list.--Kajex Firedrake 00:03, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Does anyone else agree this could maybe use a buff? Maybe make it slow people by 50-66% to make it harder to escape aoe? Seems nothing special for a pve skill...76.102.172.202 01:50, 8 September 2007 (CDT) DoTAoE that recharges in 10 seconds? I think that's what's so special about it. Echo it and you can storm constantly. --Ckal Ktak 15:56, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :If it had a larger AoE, cost 10 Energy, and/or had some special effect at the end like Searing Heat does, then I'd like it...It is O.K. to use on a damage caster, but kind of expensive without direct Energy management like Auspicious Incantation or Glyph of Lesser Energy. (T/ ) 03:39, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::It's not Fire Damage, so it'll hurt Destroyers.80.5.218.160 07:10, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :::Winter, gimme a better reason plx. (T/ ) 23:26, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Winter is still bugged and therefore useless for mentioned purpose. /fail 13:41, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::It requires no attribute points at all, and it's above average damage, in an extremely useful element(Works great on most any main enemies), low recharge is a nice plus too. Zulu Inuoe 06:46, 3 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Still, if you're going to nuke, use an ele. 15 energy w/ 2 second cast for at best mediocre damage? This skill has never found a place on my bar. --GW-Seventh 10:36, 23 July 2008 (UTC) That doesn't look like snow...--4.243.41.76 22:43, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :What does it look like, then? (T/ ) 22:44, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Similarity Alot of games probably have a similar spell but I thought Diablo 2's Blizzard http://www.battle.net/diablo2exp/skills/sorceress-cold.shtml#blizzard deserved a mention! -arual 13:04, 5 September 2007 (CDT) You could link it to Ragnarok too. Mentioning cross-platform and game similarites is stupid, and would waste space.--4.242.42.229 19:42, 13 September 2007 (CDT) But ANet split from Blizzard. So it could be possible The Paintballer (T/ ) 19:56, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :However the skill doesn't function like blizzard from d2 so it's not like its a huge similarity. Blizzard struck randomly within an area (it would really suck for this to be like blizzard from d2), albeit for incredible amounts of damage. 76.102.172.202 04:45, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::or MAYBE, just MAYBE, it's named snow storm cuz it's a storm of snow? just a thought...-- (Talk) ( ) 04:51, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, since you said that, you may say that it is a reference to marco saying that it's a storm of snow. Flechette 05:49, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Hehe. The funny thing, no one suggested the name was a reference to anything, Marcopolo's comment about why it's named snow storm was a complete non-sequitur. Prior to that, every comment merely noted the similarities or differences in the spells, and didn't even mention the similarities of name. It should be noted that there's a bazillion games out there which feature a similar spell in which elemental effects come raining out of the sky on the heads of your enemies. ::::It should also be noted that Diablo II's blizzard spell is predated by Warcraft II's blizzard spell (which, as I recall, was much more awesome in its effectiveness). ::::However, both the name and the idea for this spell are much more similar to ArenaNet's own Fire Storm spell. The name "Snow Storm" for the same effect but using cold instead of fire is both consistent and kinda obvious. No mystery about where this name comes from. --68.187.144.197 08:40, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::The game "setting" that really launched Blizzard as a major developer was the Warcraft series (mostly I and II). This skill functions very much like it does in WC2 and 3 (haven't played 1 much). They may or may not have tried to make this a reference, and may or may not have been able to use the word "Blizzard" for legal reasons. --Mooseyfate 21:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Personally, I think this is overpowered compared to Maelstrom (or Maestrom is underpowered) Snow Storm does more/same damage depending on rank/attribute, less energy, no exhaustion, faster recharge, granted this lasts longer and does interrupt i don't think that out ways the others. Increase damage, shorten recharge, remove exhaustion or decrease energy cost of Maelstrom or do the opposite for Snow Storm and it would be more balanced.--Cursed Condemner 13:21, 14 December 2007 (UTC) :Snow Storm: No energy return from Attunes, what-does-it-do is way diffrent (MAelstrom is interrupt, this is dmg), mediocre dmg whatsoever (I mean, FS beats this... duration x2 > a few dmg), MAelstrom aint PvE-only. :Maelstrom: Sucky overall, only good thing was the mass interruting for PvE (now everything walks out *rolleyes*). So yes, it might need a buff.... :Conclusion: Don't use either... Or use both for shit DoT nuking, yay --- -- (s)talkpage 13:26, 14 December 2007 (UTC) ::Sigh. The whole point of this skill was to provide a decent DoT spell for non-fire nukers. Combined with things like Deep Freeze and Ice Spikes, this might actually make a Water Nuker viable, provided he/she has max Delver title. 145.94.74.23 10:06, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::Maelstrom is fantastic if used properly (alone not so hot). This is completely different, and while it's easy to associate with a water ele, any class could use it as an AoE nuke. Necro (not necessarily N/E) comes to mind if you have the open slot. --Mooseyfate 21:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) This should go into Water Attribute I've been using snow-storm for awhile. This is really a good AoE. *I have rank8 for the title* Its good Anet tone-up this spell abit, however, it could be better if it's in Water Magic Field. Water suppose to serve muti-purposes, slow and hex *deep freeze, freezing gust, blurred vision etc*, extra armor and speed *armor of mist and fridge armor etc*, Damage *Shatterstone and Vapor blade*, Interrupt *Icy Prism and Maelstrom* and party defense "Ward-against Harm"!. So why not add Snow Storm as at least 1 Aoe spell in the Water field? Snow Storm work so much better for a pure Water Elementalist. Naturally, a good Water Elementalist will always have at least 1 or 2 slow hex with them. With good crowd control + Snow Storm AoE, and Maelstrom's interrupting Aoe, Water Elementlist can do so much better in PvE. In pvp, I'd imagine this work nicely in Alliance Battle and Aspenwood! I dunno why Anet put this spell in pve only section. It doesn't match the deldrimor scene. Hopefully anet can consider putting this in Water magic field sometimes, this will give Water Elementalist lover more varity. In addition, a lot of people been compare this to Firestorm and Maelstrom. Well, SnowStorm recharge much faster then Firestorm, so to me it's actually better. The important part is... the 5 sec duration work better in PvE as Enemy doesn't run away that much. Firestorm has longer duration and bigger range. It actually give enemy greater chances to run around. Nikaido25 02:00, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Nikaido25 :I think the charm of Snowstorm is its ability to be used at full strength by multiple professions (I use it with a RoJ cryer). Water magic just isn't focused around high DOT nuking like fire magic. Sisipherr 16:55, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Some notes This skill is very often used to farm the Chaos Planes in the Underworld, Combines very well with Lava font for a permasin. A very rare bug that appears almost never, Seems that casting this skill will last 3 seconds instead of 5. (noted on 10:28, 6 January 2009 by )